


Futile

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [18]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: You can't change anything.





	

Never seem to get any further than you begin

Damn this cold  
Seeping through my veins  
I've been told  
Again and again and again

I can't lose  
I'll be victorious no matter the cost  
What I choose  
Damn the consequences, you'll not be lost

Baptized in fire again  
A nighttime bomb run in vain  
Continue my planning till then  
I hear the darkness calling my name

Fuck it all  
And no regrets in this pain  
To the wall  
And show this creature no mercy but flame

Burning inside  
I cannot lose you no matter the cost  
New evil takes flight  
None can understand what all I've lost

Baptized in fire again  
A nighttime bomb run in vain  
Continue my planning till then  
I hear the darkness calling my name

Never seem  
To get any further than I begin  
Deeds unseen  
Now how much longer till I fall to sin

Baptized in fire again  
A nighttime bomb run in vain  
Continue my planning till then  
I hear the darkness calling my name


End file.
